The Dark Leader of the Outlaws (Chapter 1 - The Dark Days)
by angelo.chongco
Summary: After a heart-pounding chase, Chrollo Lucilfer was captured by the Kuruta clan survivor, Kurapika. He was set free after a trade but he was prohibited to use Nen and to communicate with other members of his group or he'll die. Delve deeper to the world of the dark leader of the outlaws, uncover the past, and see all his encounters while waiting for the right moment to strike back.


The Dark Leader of the Outlaws (Chapter 1 - The Dark Days)

DISCLAIMER: This is a Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. The story contained within this fan fiction is the sole property of Fantasy Fan Leogan. Hunter x Hunter, its characters and trademarks are being owned by Shueisha/Fuji TV/Yoshihiro Togashi. Other trademarks mentioned in this fan fiction belongs to their respective copyright owners. This fan fiction is made for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended by the author and the site owner.

Chapter 1 - The Dark Days

The two were caught at the same time that the sun had disappeared. This was the second time that they fell to the hands of the deadly group.

Sensing something odd about the two young hunters, the man wearing a coat that bears St. Peter's cross ordered his subordinate to tie them up. He was about to withdraw his attention from them when the spiky-haired boy asked him a question.

"Why do you freely kill people who have nothing to do with you?" Gon didn't fear to question the leader of the Phantom Troupe. The kid was brave enough to let those words escape from his mouth.

Unlike his best friend, Killua was fully aware of the mishap that their hasty actions and tactless mouth could bring them. He wondered if Gon had realized the possibility that those words could be his last. Luckily, he was redirecting the lines to a level-headed guy.

Though it wasn't obvious, Chrollo Lucilfer was stopped for a second. For many years of slaying people who had no connections with him, he didn't even give a second thought about it.

Why is he doing this? It became a short-lived question. A surge of bloodlust was enough to keep the deepest intentions within and made him ignore the probe. He had accepted death and walks with different kinds of danger every day. Living without it is like not living at all. He also discerned that even if he was able to come up with a verbal excuse for his intents, it is not the loud-mouthed kid's business to know.

"Your nature won't be able to handle the response that you seek", he quietly said to himself. He also murmured as to how he hates the act of describing his motives. A gleam of light had suddenly struck his thoughts. While covering his mouth with his right hand, he uttered softly, "Is that the key to understanding myself?" Chrollo managed to remain sublime while doing all this.

"What kind of guy is this?" Killua thought. "Is it normal for the leader of the Genei Ryodan to talk to himself in front of many people? That was creepy."

The Phantom Troupe's boss did not let a slight hint of aura to come out of his body. But this was enough to give Killua the creeps. He had never met such a guy who can terrify him just by the way he acts.

"If they try to escape, you can kill them." Killua's fear had heightened upon hearing this line from the boss. His hands can escape from the Nen threads of the pink-haired girl but he can't leave Gon being held as a captive alone. Aside from that, there is almost no chance for him to escape the trio.

"I'll be happy to," Machi responded. She tightened the Nen threads that constricted the hands of the two kids letting them sense her desire to kill them off at once.

Shizuku recovered from reassessing the recent hiatus from their pursuit of the chain user. She hid her deme-chan, a conjured vacuum cleaner with teeth and tongue that she uses for combat but still, she maintained her defensive barrier. She knew that Machi holds the hostages so she needs to be more careful. She would act as danchou's support or shield for the meantime.

After hiding her vacuum, she continued to use Gyo. She was too caught up about their chase that she wasn't able to tell whether they were being followed. Thanks to danchou's hypersensitivity that they were able to detect and apprehend their tails.

"Hello? This is me," Chrollo introduced himself in a confident manner.

"Yes, danchou," Phinks quickly recognized the voice from the other line.

"Let's meet at the Hotel Beitacle. Bring your group along."

"Roger that." The call ended.

"Yes Paku," Chrollo was in a call again. "Did you find out what happened to Uvo?"

"No." Pakunoda replied. "But I already knew the identity of the chain user."

"Good. We'll meet in Hotel Beitacle then. Phinks and his group will be there as well."

"Okay."

As their group walked together to the hotel with the hostages, the Phantom Troupe's leader was able to quickly recollect a few things that happened in the past. It was the fault of that chocolate brown-eyed boy for stirring those memories that were deeply concealed in his bank.

The rain had accentuated the dusk that covers Meteor City. Aside from the darkness, the precipitation had worsened the intoxicating smell of juices that came from the mountains of filth. Corroding scraps, decaying leftovers and a few rotten bodies are some of the things that you can find on the city of people who don't exist. With all the hazardous chemicals and materials from different parts of the world being stacked, no weakling can ever survive the life on this site.

To add up to the gruesome feel of the place, loud cries from innocent lives can be heard nearby. Meteor City is not only famous for being the world's landfill of foul materials. This is also a refuse heap for unwanted babies. Some of these infants are being taken in by the inhabitants while some are left alone in the junk site and suffer their last breath.

According to the stories that Chrollo had heard, he survived a week of hunger, sickness and cold as a baby. No one ever took the boy in the basket that was covered with a cloth bathed with blood. Residents of the dumpsite have supposed that whatever was inside, it might have been dead. It had been days and the heavy rain still hadn't seized to smash the roofs of the houses and slap the grounds of Meteor City.

The remaining infant was different from others that were taken in earlier by the inhabitants. It remained to be unfazed by the foul scent and sore ambiance of its surroundings. It hadn't consumed anything for a week and no one would ever bet a cent that they would find it alive in the midst of rubbish. After the week-old rain had stopped from falling, it took two more days before he was found.

The future leader of the Phantom Troupe had no issues with the family that raised him. He was a beautiful and charismatic boy. Many would listen and gather around him as he talks about different things.

Chrollo had grown gracefully despite the everyday chaos in the community. He developed a great interest on reading books which he had collected from the dump site. This had amplified his in-born talent which led to the discovery of Nen. He continued to live like this until he had touched something bizarre from depths of Meteor City's junkyard.

That was one of the brightest days of Meteor City in Chrollo's memory. He decided to take a walk and visit the point where he was found by the residents. Hoping that his current intelligence would be enough to deduce the identity of his biological parents, he went on to the site to check for leftover evidence.

His shirt was soaking wet from sweat. He took them off and resumed the excavation. Since it had been years, the small hill of junks where he was found became a huge mountain of litters. Chrollo found the exact place where he had patiently waited for someone to take him in. While examining the area, he felt that something was odd. He then found something shining beneath the old basket where he used to lie as a baby. His hands reached for the thing. On the instant that he touched it, everything went crazy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chrollo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everything went black. That sensation was very new to him. It was totally obscure for his very young body. He remembered asking many questions repeatedly but he couldn't seem to find an answer.

They arrived at Hotel Beitacle ten minutes before seven. The captives seemed to have fully surrendered themselves. He was convinced that they won't talk about what happened to Uvogin and the abilities of the chain user. He could ask Feitan to torture the two unfortunately, they were not in the right place. They didn't have the luxury of time as well. All he needed is for Paku and her group to arrive so that the memories of Gon and Killua could be extracted.

After a few minutes, Paku came along with Kortopi and Nobunaga. Chrollo didn't waste anytime and asked for Paku check the kids. The boy with the slanted-eye tried to buy time while the shorter boy seconded his friend. But Pakunoda grabbed them by holding their mouths before they could say more. They were lifted by that strong woman and told them to shut up.

"What are you hiding?" She interrogated.

Unfortunately, they have been outwitted before they have realized it.

Everything went black. Chrollo was waiting for an answer in Hotel Beitacle when the lights went down. He was distracted that it took a lot of time before his eyes could adjust to the darkness. Before he was able to adapt, something was wrapped around him covering his mouth and constricting his body.

"What's this?" The Phantom Troupe leader couldn't move.

"Can I break free from it with my raw strength?" Chrollo asked himself.

No.

"Can I use my Nen?" He asked again.

No.

"It's hard."

"It's cold."

"These are..."

"Chains!"

(to x be x continued)

P.S.

Check out FANTASY FAN LEOGAN website for the blog version of this fan fiction where you can get to see images of the scenes.


End file.
